everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote
DatAsymptote is Zena, founder of the Wikia, Mother of Dragons, frequent user of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),and a huge dork who loves maths and robotics. She's the main admin/founder of this place, and is very serious about her job. yeah right Generally she loves this place and everyone here, even though she admits that the Wikia is a huge mess. She also doesn't care if anyone disses the Wikia because they're usually right. You can probably find her chilling in chat, avoiding her homework like usual or binge editing the Wikia. About *'Name:' Zena *'Age: '''Young and beautiful *'Nationality/Ethnicity:' Chinese New Zealander *'Favourite Things: Puns, hot people, money. *'''Favourite EAH Characters: Ginger Breadhouse, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair *'Interests: ' Robotics because that pretty much consumes my life. I also like looking after the Wikia. I mean, it's a mess, but it's my ''mess. I usually hate describing myself, because there's nothing to describe. I'm just your average highschool student with teenage angst and anxiety, who somehow got herself obsessed with Ever After High and fairytales. Outside of fairytales and original characters, I'm an intense robotics and science/maths dork, a diploma-level pianist, and a so-called "punmaster". Enthusiastic and energetic are generally the first few words that come to mind when describing myself. I get overexcited over everything, I talk more than I should, and I am the extrovert to end all extroverts. Except I also happen to be incredibly socially awkward. ''Whoops. You could probably tell me apart by my short fingernails because I play piano (and also because I like girls I mean what), my slightly creepy overexcited grin, and the sound of bad puns. Also I happen to be a huge dudebro who reads too much Reddit, will forever be Team Samsung, can always find a relevant XKCD comic, and pretends I'm good at sports when I'm not. Various obsessions of mine include fairytales, robotics (help, it's my life), Game of Thrones, sci-fi novels, comic books, making jokes about asymptotes, maths puns... Actually I'm just really obsessed with anything. Give me a topic and I can ramble about it forever, trust me. Maybe one day I'll be that easy-going conversationist that I always dreamed of, but meanwhile I'm just a huge joke. Original Characters A bunch of losers, basically Main Squad * Klara Spiegel, daughter of Kai from the Snow Queen: Pretty, witty and gay * Hyacinth Flowers, the next prince of the Snow Queen: Flowers Flowers the prince of flowers who I literally cover with flowers all the time FLOWERS * Avian Juniper, son of Marlinchen from the Juniper Tree: Kid, you got to stop messing up. * Icarus Juniper, son of the brother from the Juniper Tree: i'm sorry * Airmid Valerian, foster-child of Death, the next physician of Godfather Death: Do we trust her to lead the medical industry? Baes * Lian Tian-e, one of Duchess' Swan Maidens in Swan Lake. she's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face * Pythia Adalinda, daughter of the Serpent Princess in The Singing Springing Lark: she would definitely be a Slytherin * Rennard Couronne and Radiant Couronne, the next Fox and Princess, respectively, in the Golden Bird: Rennard is pathetic and clingy and Radiant radiates with beauty More Baes * Estella Shalott, daughter of the Lady of Shalott. Banksy, basically. * Chanson Hound, daughter of the dog/hound from the Travelling Musicians of Bremen: i've got 99 problems and Chanson's one of them * Yiannis Faithful, son of next Faithful Johnannes: that irritating gay white guy who thinks he's better than everyone * Miraspella die Hexe: Daughter of the Witch's Daughter in Brother and Sister: * ??? ???: Son of the Ambassador in Princess Mayblossom: Secondary/Background Characters *Lea die Birke, Icarus' stepsister and Avian's cousin. *Polynices, a demon. * Egil Lindworm, son of Prince Lindworm: new phone who's dis? The Junkyard These guys will probably be remade into new OCs (mostly not in the fandom) * Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. (2013) * Lenore Casket, the next princess/protagonist of the Princess in the Chest (2013) * ' 'Faustus Milldam, the next prince/protagonist of'' The Devil With Golden Hairs (2013)'' * Chaoxiang Ma, son of Ma Liang in The Magic Brush. (2014) Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Category:DatAsymptote To-Do List I have a to-do list that's almost the size of my ego Art for Others: *I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE Art for Myself: Non-outfit art *Art for Branches *Uptown Funk parody Official art *The Couronne twins *Chanson Hound *Margery Juniper (Colour) Outfits *Colour: Hat-tastic Party Klara *Colour: Enchanted Picnic Klara *Draw: Spring Unsprung Klara *Draw: Hat-tastic Party Airmid and Hyacinth *Draw: Fairest on Ice Klara Writing *Chapter 3: Branches, Birches and Junipers *Pride and Prejudice and Werewolves *Some canon character fic, too. *Aka more Holling trash. *(yas) The Ship List Canon *'Holling:' Holly O'Hair/Darling Charming. One's a princess who wants a hero, the other's a princess who is a hero. In other words, they complement beautifully. *'Dexpid:' CA Cupid/Dexter Charming. They would have been so cute if Dexter didn't treat her like an advice column. *''Cedar Wood/Lizzie Hearts.'' Apparently this is a ship from the books, and Lizzie calls Cedar "my Alice". Cute. I think. *'Mad Cat: 'Maddie Hatter/Kitty Cheshire. They're cute ok. *'Rapple:' Raven/Apple. I blame Tumblr for my love of this ship. *'Sparrae:' Sparrow/Raven. They had so much tension in that one episode wow. OC *'Every single ship' that involves Minuette Dancer, because heck yes they're cute. *Hyacinth Flowers/his princess. Or, I would ship this but she doesn't exist. *Timuette: I think I'm Team Timuette but mostly I'm "Pirouette deserves better". *'Clerson:' Chanticleer Cockerel II/Chanson Hound. (Taylor Swift's ''You Belong to Me plays in background'') *'Leamid:' Lea die Birke and Airmid Valerian, aka Dante and Virgil in Inferno. Except one's a romantic, the other is a scientist who shouldn't be romanticised at all costs. *'Fizzian:' Fizz Pew, Lian Tian-e. It floats somewhere between romantic ship and bro-ship~ *Pretty much all the ships *I ship everything *I ship all your OC ships *Foxhound: I used to call this a trash ship, but it's slowly becoming more of a brOTP. Fanfiction Blogs (Wikia) *Ask Zena's OCs (generic asks) *Ask Klara Spiegel *More ask blogs for specific characters will be made Blogs (Tumblr) *Klara and Hyacinth *Avian and Icarus *Airmid *Yiannis *there's also a blog for Chao but he's a retired OC now so I should probably delete that blog, huh Canon Character Fic *Madness and Other Allegries (complete) 2013 *Gort (complete) 2013 *My Kind of Darling (hella gay and will be continued) 2014 *As the Poets Say – because Achilles and Patroclus AUs are what every fandom needs, huh? 2015 Discontinued Works *Welcome to Bookend (discontinued) 2013 *The Rifleverse (discontinued) 2013 Original Character-Related Works *Seven Pages in Heaven 2015 *Branches, Birches and Junipers 2015 Diaries *Airmid Valerian's diary (in works) *Avian Juniper's diary 2015 *Icarus Juniper's diary 2015 Mirror Blogs *Airmid Valerian's Mirror Blog *Klara Spiegel's Mirror Blog *Pythia Adalinda's Mirror Blog *Avian Juniper's Mirror Blog *Hyacinth Flowers' Mirror Blog *Icarus Juniper's Mirror Blog Drabbles *Survival of the Fittest (Airmid's Legacy Day) *Shippy Drabbles (outdated) Quotes Trivia *Zena is a extrovert, and an ENTP (MBTI-type, wise). *Zena is an Aries, born on April 4th. *Zena's favourite food is lemon cake. *I make too many maths jokes. Contact Details If you guys need any help on the Wikia, with life in general, please don't hesitate to contact me. *'deviantArt:' iEatIdiots *'Tumblr:' my url is a ridiculous maths pun *'FF.net:' iEatIdiots Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Category:DatAsymptote